


Пикник

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз пока не знает, хорошая это идея или плохая. Просто решать уже, наверное, поздно, когда они всей семьёй на огромной поляне, а Дерек в обличии волка носится вместе с двумя маленькими волчатами, напоминающими крошечных милых щеночков.





	Пикник

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤСтайлз пока не знает, хорошая это идея или плохая. Просто решать уже, наверное, поздно, когда они всей семьёй на огромной поляне, а Дерек в обличии волка носится вместе с двумя маленькими волчатами, напоминающими крошечных милых щеночков. Порой Стайлз забывает, что они его дети, а не питомцы. Это, конечно, всё хорошо. Но только эти три веселящиеся пушистые собаки оставляют его, несчастного и немощного, тащить плед и корзину самому. Класс, будто Стайлз напрашивался на этот пикник больше всех.

ㅤㅤЛадно, может и он. Но Стайлз представлял уединение с природой и немного практики в своей магии, а не трёх волков, бегающих под ногами и среди цветов, двух из которых потом ему же придётся мыть, и тяжёлые сумки в руках, когда у него есть мускулистый муж-оборотень. Больше никогда в жизни Стайлз не предложит ехать на пикник. Он вообще возьмёт и свалит в лес на следующие выходные, наложив на себя заклинание, чтобы три эти мохнатых задницы не знали, где его искать. 

ㅤㅤ– Ох, вот я вам ещё устрою, – ворчит Стайлз, ставя всё на землю под первым же деревом и прогибаясь в спине, чтоб хоть немного размять дряхлые мышцы. Он нуждается в уикенде в лесу, у него застой магии во всём теле. Хочется погладить оленя, взрастить дерево, вылечить пару птиц и белок, окунуться в водопад. Не сверлить своих детей злобным взглядом, не ворчать проклятия в сторону Дерека, надеясь, что они сбудутся (например, облысение, пусть его самолюбие пострадает недельку).

ㅤㅤСтайлз расстилает плед и начинает осторожно выкладывать продукты. Ладно, хотя бы никто не мешает делать ему это так, как хочет он. Фрукты, бутерброды, сок и вода, салфетки, просто огромная гора салфеток. Надо было прихватить ещё успокоительное, потому что выезжать на природу с тремя оборотнями вредно для здоровья. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз кривится от пронзительного воя в унисон. Господи, сейчас же два часа дня. Можно же хотя бы семи дождаться, вот честное слово. 

ㅤㅤ– Прекратите выть! Или я чёрта с два пущу вас на этот плед! – кричит Стайлз, а потом трёт лицо руками. Ему нужен покой, тишина, шелест леса и пение птиц на рассвете. Он же Искра, эмиссар их маленькой уютной стаи и сумевший выносить двух прекрасных волчат. Он всемогущ, чёрт возьми! Ровно до тех пор, пока не появляется весь из себя такой Альфа-Дерек-папа-я-всё-на-свете-могу и не позволяет этим мелким оболтусам вытворять всякие пакости. Если бы вообще можно было уволиться из семьи, Стайлз бы сделал это первым, при этом подыскав работу с более гибким графиком, а не пахал бы круглосуточно за бесплатно. 

ㅤㅤ– К еде, маленькие демоны! – Три чёрных пушистых облака выскакивают из высокой травы и со всех ног несутся к Стайлзу в спасительную тень. Серьёзно, будто три собаки – уж никак не муж с двумя детьми. 

ㅤㅤ– О, нет, ребятки. Вы придёте сюда в человеческом виде и поедите со мной как с членом семьи, понятно? Иначе я сказал, что будет, – Стайлз сверкает глазами, позволяя на секунду проскользнуть в них магии. Оба волчонка одновременно чихают, забавно мотая головой, что вызывает на губах Стайлза тёплую улыбку, а тихое ворчливое рычание Дерека заставляет мужчину громко смеяться.

ㅤㅤВ итоге три волка плетутся к машине, чтобы обратиться и одеться. И уже обратно к Стайлзу возвращаются его прекрасный муж и два очаровательных ребёнка. 

ㅤㅤТимми только пять, он кареглазый, как Стайлз, черноволосый, как Дерек, и покрыт родинками с ног до головы. Он громко смеётся, когда счастлив, и рычит как волк, когда зол, игнорируя словесное выражения эмоций. 

ㅤㅤАлексу семь, он хмурый точь-в-точь как Дерек, у него яркие зелёные глаза и презирающие улыбку губы. Весь его хмурый вид портит только каштановое гнездо на голове. 

ㅤㅤ– Так-то лучше, – говорит Стайлз. – Вы одеты, и у вас есть руки, которыми можно брать еду. Это уже в трижды прекраснее, чем наша прошлая поездка.

ㅤㅤ– Да, папочка, – Тимми лезет к Стайлзу на колени, обнимая его за шею. Он трётся носом о кожу и вдыхает родной запах, наслаждаясь ароматом стаи и магии, щекочущей ноздри. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты жуткий зануда, – шепчет Дерек на ухо Стайлзу и слабо прикусывает мочку, тихо усмехаясь. 

ㅤㅤ– А ты хмурый засранец, – отвечает Стайлз, растягивая губы в саркастичной усмешке. 

ㅤㅤ– Засранец! – весело восклицает Тимми.

ㅤㅤ– Не повторяй плохие слова, – строго произносит Дерек, хмуря брови.

ㅤㅤ– Папочка не говорит плохих слов, – важно заявляет Тимми, гордо вскидывая подбородок. Прямо как Стайлз, его маленькая наглая копия.

ㅤㅤДерек фыркает в унисон с Алексом, на что Стайлз показывает возмущение всей своей позой и демонстративно отворачивается вместе с Тимми спиной к двум наглым волкам. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы будем есть самые вкусные запечённые бутерброды без них, – Тимми радостно вскидывает руку вверх, а потом вгрызается в еду как настоящий хищник, разве что без двух передних зубов. 

ㅤㅤОбиды Тимми хватает на десять минут, после чего он вскакивает и тащит наевшегося Алекса обратно на луг, чтобы поиграть.

ㅤㅤСтайлз наблюдает за детьми, прислонившись к дереву и наслаждаясь прохладой тени.

ㅤㅤ– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Дерек, укладываясь головой на колени Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ– И я тебя, глупый.

ㅤㅤ– Спасибо тебе. За всё это, – Дерек смотрит в глаза Стайлзу и берёт его руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

ㅤㅤ– Ты не устаёшь говорить мне это каждый день? – усмехается Стайлз, запуская пальцы в волосы мужа, и мягко треплет их.

ㅤㅤ– Нет. Потому что без тебя этого бы не было. Ни детей, способных обращаться в волчат, ни счастья, ни семьи. Ничего этого. Не было бы даже меня.

ㅤㅤ– Ты очень глупый верный волк. А теперь иди и поиграй с детьми. Мне, старому и дряхлому, нужен покой, – кряхтит Стайлз, а Дерек усмехается и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его. А потом стягивает с себя кофту, оголяя крепкое тело, весело подмигивает и быстро стягивает штаны вместе с нижним бельём.

ㅤㅤСтайлз качает головой, усмехаясь, а когда вновь смотрит на Дерека, то перед ним уже чёрный волк с ярко-алыми глазами. Он подходит ближе, чтобы ткнуться холодным носом в тёплую щёку, а потом бежит к двум беснующимся детям, чтобы развлечь их.

ㅤㅤСтайлз наслаждается связью стаи, полнящей его счастьем и спокойствием, погружается в природу и умиротворение. Он смотрит то на веселящуюся семью, то на медленно плывущие облака и окрашивающееся в оранжевое небо. Он чувствует силу, исходящую от земли, цветов и дерева, по которому течёт жизнь. Он чувствует мир вокруг себя, слышит вой ветра и шум дождя, который будет здесь только завтра. Природа удивительна, и Стайлз невыносимо рад, что может быть её частью так же, как оборотни и друиды. Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы немного вздремнуть.

ㅤㅤКогда Стайлз просыпается, солнце уже почти полностью спряталось за горизонтом. У него под боком мирно спит Дерек, всё ещё пушистый и чёрный, а у ног, уложив головы на его бёдра, сопят два волчонка. Стайлз улыбается и осторожно гладит детей по головам, рука сияет слабым золотым светом, даря тепло и спокойный сон. 

ㅤㅤЭта жизнь стоила всех приложенных усилий и страданий. И всегда будет стоить. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
